PKMN Movie 10: Clash of the Crescent and New Moon!
by The Mysterious Mr. D
Summary: Based off the 10th movie and more. Anabel and Ash become a couple before his match vs Gary to decide who fights the champion. However, a cult is on the rise with obtaining a shadow pokemon. Our heroes must find Darkrai. Main Pairings: AshxAnabel DVBxAlice Planned to be restarted from scratch


Here's the long-awaited prologue. My finals will come soon, so update won't come soon. Worst-case scenario will be on May 24th will be the next update.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

**Moves**

The world... Such a wonderful place! In this world, we live with the amazing creatures known as pokémon! There are over 490 different known species and there might be even more that we don't know of. These fascinating creatures each come with special abilities that are used in many ways. Pokemon Trainers train and live together with pokémon to fight to see who the best is. Some pokémon are trained to perform and showoff in Pokemon Contests, which is a show of the pokémon and trainer's teamwork and style. These kinds of people are known as Pokemon Coordinators. Some people simply take care off pokémon raising the best they can be. These people are known as Pokémon Breeders. However, not all Pokemon Trainers are on the side of good. Some use them for nefarious purposes, horrible experiments or even sadistic pleasure. Fortunately there people that use pokémon to help stop these people and other disasters and they are known as Pokémon Rangers. Even with all our interaction with pokémon, there is so much we don't know about them. They have existed for many centuries and there are some that existed during the creation of time and space. There are many questions that revolve around them, but the most asked is "What is our connection to them?" People believe that we are all connected to them, but how is unknown. There are a few that are connected in ways worthy of a prophecy...

Screams filled the air as a rather young couple stood beaten in front of a mob. They wore white robes with the kanji for full moon on it and their faces covered with a black Cresslina mask. "Why are you doing this!?" asked the male of the couple. "The full moon is awake, all supporters of Darkrai will fall and Cresslina will be the alpha pokémon!!" The recently newlyweds concluded they were beyond clinically insane. They knew Cresslina would not wish for this. The leader of this cult was intending on wanting Cresslina, but for how and why, they don't know. They guessed that the leader suspected that they were trying to stop him and considered them a threat. They predicted they were coming, but couldn't escape. As they were shot, the cult didn't notice the smile on their faces, because they triumphed in one thing, and that was to keep their baby safe. The cult, thinking their work was done; they left and blew up the building. The fire raged across the lab, awakening a small bundle hidden and as it wailed the rain grew heavy and began taming the fires.

The storm came down with a heavy torrent as a masterpiece of lighting flashed over the canvas that were the clouds, along to accompany the art was the loud booming symphony of the thunder. Almost everyone was inside snuggled in their homes. However, over the distance was recently burned laboratory, from a fire hours ago, it claimed the lives of two great scientists and new parents. However, underneath that entire rumble and the sound of thunder was a large wailing of a baby, barely a year old, and the survivor. Cynthia was walking around the city looking for Void Tech Labs. She had to hurry up or she'll miss her flight back to her home. To her shock, it was the lab that was burned. She heard of the murders, but she thought that was a rumor. It didn't make any sense. She didn't know them personally, but it was a great loss to everyone. They were great people who died too young. Her Garchomp, the one who was carrying the umbrella heard something and replied with a "Gar!" as he pointed to a small undamaged room. She went and she saw a baby crying, she guessed it was the scientists' child. Logic, told her to get the child and find an orphanage. Fortunately, for both of them, logic was overridden completely in a matter of seconds by maternal instinct. She picked the child and comforted it. _He's really cute, _she thought as she held it in her arms.

"What are you doing here?" said a mysterious voice. She turned to see a black pokémon with a red neck, white hair billowing slightly and blue/green eyes. Her eyes widen as she realized this was Darkrai. Garchomp, sensing her fear, stood up ready for a fight. "I am not here for a fight. I am here to tell you about the infant in your hands. You must take him and raise him safely, Cynthia." She nodded in response. Darkrai hovered over and simply laid his hand over the baby with a bit of worry. Abruptly, his eyes glowed and so did Darkrai's. Cynthia didn't know what happened though she retracted the baby away from him and took a step back. He then gave her a piece of paper. It was slightly worn out, but overall brand new. It was the baby's birth certificate. It read "First Name: Diego, Last Name: Voiden, Maiden Name: Boshoku; Initials: DVB; Born: Midnight at May 1, 1993. Eyes: Cocoa, Hair: Black."

She looked at Darkrai and said "Thank you," as she put the document in her pocket, neatly folded up.

"Take care of him now," he said as he waved goodbye. As Cynthia began heading to the bus stop with the baby and Garchomp, Darkrai's eyes widen. On the baby's back, he saw a glimpse of a tattoo of the kanji for new moon fade into his skin. Darkrai told himself that he will need to keep a closer eye on Diego. He then faded into the darkness and went to follow them.

Cynthia sighed as she took off her coat and set at the big armchair near the fireplace with a healthy fire roaring in it. The baby was still sound asleep. She looked outside. She was surprised at the blizzard that hit Celestic Town. She was wondering what she had to do now. She couldn't leave him. Although she met the little guy only a little while, she already embraced the fact of being a mother for him. However, the thought on how her grandma and the rest of the Elite Four would react. Since her grandma was Champion, she'd be able to call the rest of them. When'd she be home, her grandma was who knows when. Sighing, she sat back on the large puffy armchair and cradled the baby.

He then started crying loudly. Her maternal instincts told her he was hungry, but there was no baby food. A thought came to her. She then decided to breast-feed him. It was sort of embarrassing and awkward; she thought when she first heard of it. A lot of people thought of her beautiful, though she was always self-conscious with her body. It was one of the things her grandma teased about her. As he started sucking, she noticed the brown hue in his eyes. She saw innocence, and yet wisdom in them. She then smiled as she started singing a lullaby her grandma taught her. He soon fell fast asleep. She decided to see what was on TV. When it turned on, the program was interrupted for an emergency news report. "About 12 hours, Void Tech labs was destroyed and the scientists, Kaiki and Keimei Voiden were dead. After the funeral service held tomorrow, there will be further discussions on how to deal with Full Moon cult. This is a great loss to all because of their inspiring work and their many donations." The TV was turned off and was followed up by a sigh. Cynthia heard the door knob enter and looked outside to see her grandma here. She looked at the baby and sighed once more as the many complications that would follow with her new son.

As Darkrai saw Cynthia talking to her grandma about the whole thing and seeing her approve of the situation, he felt a flood of relief go through him as the baby was now at last in a home after the whole incident. He remembered the letter Vergil got when the news that they were being hunted and how he asked him to check up. Unfortunately he was too late and couldn't save them, but at least DVB was safe. He headed back to Alamos Town to Vergil about his grandson's situation. He felt that the following years were sure to be filled with unpredictability.


End file.
